


An Owl's Reservation

by Suga-and-Salt (LunarArchivist)



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarArchivist/pseuds/Suga-and-Salt
Summary: Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully the longer story will make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully the longer story will make up for it.

“I won't do it!"

“Bokuto-san, please stop fighting me on this. We both know this is the only way.”

“Akaashi, I’m not gonna! You can't make me!”

A sigh escapes Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto has been fighting him on this for years now, but it's time to stop. He won't let this be pushed aside again. This time, he's determined not to give in.

“I don't like this either. But you know we have to.”

“We don't haaaave to Akaashi! There's been other people that haven't before us!”

“And do you know what happened to them, Bokuto-san?” They've only been through this a million times before, and Bokuto always seems to forget the reason they need to kill each other.

“But!”

“The governments will hunt us down and torture us until we finally give up and kill each other.”

Bokuto deflates and starts to pout. “But Akaashi, I don't want to kill you.”

“It's better than watching me be tortured until you finally put me out of my misery, right?”

“Well, when you put it that way…..” He perks up, eyes glinting mischievously.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, knowing what's coming next.

“We could run away together! We’ll hide so well that they'll never find us, and we'll live happily ever after!"

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice is patient but starting to fray, “it's the governments. They all agreed long ago to force soulmates to kill each other if they hadn't already after a certain amount of time together. This is done to prevent any couples taking control of the world just because they're immortal. If this worldwide law wasn't in place, there would be chaos and fighting everywhere.”

“Akaashi, why do you always have to be right?” Bokuto slumps down in the chair they're sharing.

“Because someone needs to keep you in check.”

He feels Bokuto slide back up in the seat and then is inwardly startled by hair tickling his neck. Outwardly, he doesn't even tense.

“But Akaaaashi,” Bokuto pleads. He can feel his former captain pout against his neck. His next words come out muffled by Akaashi’s skin. “I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be without you.”

“I'll be there, Bokuto-san, right up to the bitter end. I promise,” he says as he feels his lover open his mouth to protest once more.

After a few minutes of melancholic silence, “I'm sorry it's like this, Bo.”

Bokuto stiffens. Akaashi has never called him by that nickname; well, never while sober, anyway. And Akaashi knows that very well.

Finally giving in, Bokuto sighs, turning Akaashi around to face him and pressing their foreheads together.

“I want you to die as quickly as possible. I don't want to see you in pain.”

“Bokuto-san, no. We're dying together, in the same way. Neither of us are going to go through it alone.”

“But Akaashi….” The protest is quiet this time, the barest of whispers flowing past pouting lips.

“I'm not budging on this either. I'm staying with you.” Akaashi presses chaste lips to Bokuto’s mouth and pulls away, but is caught and drawn back into a deeper kiss. He lets himself melt into it, giving Bokuto this last silent request before their upcoming death.

Akaashi pulls away at last, breathless and panting lightly from the intensity. He slides himself off of Bokuto’s lap, grabbing one of his hands and pulling the other up as he does so. He leads him to the bathroom and rummages through one of the drawers, pulling out two identical scalpels.

Bokuto gulps audibly and Akaashi feels his hand turn to ice, somehow becoming colder than his own. He squeezes tighter in response, trying to reassure him, then releasing Bokuto’s hand to start changing into old, dark clothes that won't matter if blood gets on them. He makes sure Bokuto does the same.

Akaashi moves them both into the shower and they take their seats on either side of the drain. He wants to have a cleanly death, as clean as two people bleeding from the majorly artery in their arms can be.

He glances up at his lover and finds Bokuto staring into his eyes, defeated and looking like a kicked puppy. His heart wrenches at the sight and he almost drops the scalpel in his hand to clutch at it.

“Boku-” Akaashi finds his voice gone, breaking in the middle of his soulmate’s name, and he chokes back a sob and blinks his eyes rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

Bokuto may have been adamantly against it, but he's quiet now as he takes Akaashi’s nondominant arm and runs the scalpel down it. Akaashi feels the sting and shivers slightly from the metal, but the pain is nothing compared to how his heart feels. Tears fall silently from Bokuto’s eyes as the blood wells and spreads along the wound.

When Bokuto is done with the surprisingly steady cut, Akaashi does the same, though considerably less stable than his lover’s.

It's funny how the calm one in life is now the one visibly breaking down in the face of death; though his soulmate’s, not his own, has him like this.

“Bokut-to-s-san,” Akaashi begins, but stops himself. Bokuto presses their foreheads together one last time. “Bokuto. I love you. I always have, and I-I always w-will.”

Akaashi can't hold together any more and he curls up, screaming. He feels a strong hand rub his back soothingly.

“I love you too, Akaashi. We’ll meet again; I'm sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ships and ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
